Modulation of primate coronary artery reactivity by estrogens and progestins occurs over a period of weeks in culture. Both reactivity and receptors are being studied in this project. Exposure of isolated primate coronary artery vascular muscle cells to physiological levels of E2 and P are being tested in comparison with MPA to understand direct doculation of vascular reactivity.